


Remember Me?

by Baby_Blue04



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attack on Titan AU, College, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Mature Eren Yeager, Romance, romance kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28702734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Blue04/pseuds/Baby_Blue04
Summary: College AUEren Yeager and Y/N L/N were childhood friends until Eren moves, years later Eren attends the same college as you but when you meet him again he doesn’t recognize you at all.
Relationships: Eren Yeager - Relationship





	Remember Me?

(Three Years Ago)

I groan loudly hearing the sound of my alarm go off, I quickly slap the snooze button and snuggle back into my warm covers. I could’ve sworn I heard my room door open and shut, but I ignored it deciding sleep is more important. Slowly I started to drift back to sleep

“Y/N! Wake up!” Eren screams. 

I scream falling out of bed and onto the floor , I place my hand to my chest and try to catch my breath. I look up to see a laughing Eren

“What the hell Eren!” I yell as I stand up.

“What? Your mom told me to come wake you up” he laughs 

“She told you to come wake me! Not give me a heart attack!” I yell

“Hey, it got you up didn’t it” he smirks 

“Ugh! You’re so immature” I say throwing one of my pillows at him

“Immature is a word boring people use to describe fun people” he states. I roll my eyes irritated with the brunette boy that stood in front of me. 

“Eren why have did you wake me?” I asked

“Because, we have school remember” he said. I groan 

“But I don’t wanna go” I whine as I flop face first onto my bed

“Too bad, now hurry and get dress!” He shouts 

“I don’t get why you’re so happy about school, you hate it” I said turn my head to look at him

“Today is Thursday, they’re selling cookies this morning” Eren said. 

I sigh, I forgot today was the day they were selling cookies, I’m confused to why they’re selling cookies so early in the morning. 

“Yeah yeah, just get out and I’ll be out” I said sitting up. Eren smiles widely and hurried out my room

“Close the door behind you please!” I shout. He runs back closing my door, I giggle, he’s nothing but a big kid. 

I walk over to my closet and start to get ready for school, it was sunny outside but I didn’t let that fool me. It was at least 60° outside, so I decided a hoodie and jeans. I grab my bag and leave my room heading downstairs 

I walk into the kitchen to see Eren sitting at the table eating off the plate of bacon that sat there. I walk over and pop his hand 

“Ow” he whines 

“Didn’t you eat before coming here?” I asked 

“Yeah, but I like your moms cooking so I can’t help but eat what she cooks” he replies. 

“Mom, why did you let him in” I ask my mother as she walks into the kitchen. She chuckles and grabs a piece of bacon

“I didn’t, he invited himself in” she says. I sigh 

“I wish you’d hurry up and move” I said. I then feel Eren’s arm rap around me as he ruffles my hair.

“Now that’s a lie, as soon as I leave you’ll be calling and crying for me to come back” he laughs

“Cut it out!” I shout. He soon stops

“That’s not true, as soon as you leave I’m throwing a party celebrating not having it babysit your big kid ass” I spat. He smirks 

“You know you gonna miss me” he said poking my cheek. I roll my eyes

“Come on, we gotta get to school before the cookies are all sold out” I said

“Oh you’re right, let’s go” he said as he runs out the kitchen. I let out a huff

“He’s so immature” I mumble

“But that’s what you love about him” my mother said overhearing me. I turn to look at her with a grin

“True, to be honest I hope he stays this way” I say as I walk out the kitchen and hurry to follow Eren.

I wish he didn’t have to move, we had a whole plan to graduate high school together and attend the same college...but it seems like that’s not happening.

“Y/N! Hurry up!” Eren shouts. I look to see he was way ahead of me. 

“Wait up!” I shout back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the chapter is so short, but it is the prologue, I hope you guys liked what I got so far :)


End file.
